


Hungry Eyes

by shelookedlikeart



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: (or so they think), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, FWB, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, I love them so much okay?, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, hajime is kind of a simp for toru, miscommunication bc why not, toru is a confused baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelookedlikeart/pseuds/shelookedlikeart
Summary: "Toru had meant it as a joke. He always did. It had become his life’s mission about two months ago to try and fluster Hajime after both Makki and Mattsun bet he couldn’t when they were all together one friday night. Anything to rile up and tease his best friend, if it would get him flushed or stammering.Toru had been unsuccessful and still had yet to see Hajime fluster in any way.Hajime refused to show any signs of being affected.It just sucked that he HAD been affected."-orrrrr, the fic where everything about Hajime and Toru's friendship changes at a party, all because of a little too much alcohol and a lot of repressed feelings. Miscommunication and drama to ensue.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordannscotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordannscotty/gifts).



> my bestfriend, because it's his fault that I succumbed and am now utter Haikyuu trash.
> 
> this is my first official fic so be gentle /.\<333
> 
> also the fic is named after a song by Eric Carmen with the same title :) y'all should tootally give it a listen.

“The school year hasn’t even started and I’m already the headliner,” Toru gushed as he and Hajime were getting ready.

The party in question—Toru’s birthday party—was being held at Hajime’s house this year (much to his dismay).

If he was being honest, though he didn’t like the idea of having half the school at his house for what would be most of the parties this year, Hajime didn’t particularly mind if it was at Toru’s request. Especially if it was for his birthday of all things.

“If my house ends up trashed because of your birthday, trust me, you’ll be the headliner alright.” Hajime had threatened, rolling his eyes at the laugh that had left Toru in response.

He would never admit that of course and so instead, he complains.

It had been a long standing tradition for the team to make a big deal about each other’s birthdays. “Big deals” that meant inviting a good chunk of the school over to one of the upperclassmen houses in order to celebrate whichever team member’s birthday it was-- didn’t matter whether it was your last year at Aoba Johsai or your first, whether you were a summer or winter baby, or whether you were a reserve or not; if you were on the volleyball team, your birthday would be known to the entire school sooner or later.

Not that the team needed it, but this tradition was one of the contributing factors to its high popularity at school--nothing better than when your school’s team was actually good at _both_ parties and playing instead of just the first. 

Hajime’s parents were more often than not out of town on business trips or date nights, and his house was a decent distance from any neighbors so it only made sense that his place be the go-to this year.

It was the summer before their third year, and Toru had been elected captain at the end of their second year. For the past three years, all Toru could talk about (aside from beating Ushijima and “his precious underclassman”) was his birthday party as captain in his third year. 

Hajime could call him conceited for many minuscule things, but this he had never denied him. Anyone else as captain had never made _sense_ to him, and neither had picturing anyone else’s birthday being even more spectacular than Toru’s (though it would have been a pleasant surprise).

“Mmmh, you know Iwa-chan, if you keep scowling all the time you’ll probably die a virgin,” Toru was in front of his mirror, messing with a curl of hair that was being particularly stubborn. “Lucky for you, you have someone as charming as me to keep you from such a sad fate~”

Hajime, who was next to him, buttoning up his shirt, elbowed him in the ribs. Toru yelped, rubbing the afflicted area. “Hey! You said you wouldn't smack me today!”

“And I didn’t. That was an elbow.”

Toru pouted his bottom lip out with a sharp huff. “I’ll forgive you only because I'm in a good mood and I was right—that shirt really _is_ hot on you.”

Hajime finished the last button and finally looked up to see himself in the mirror.

The shirt was a vertical striped button up that fit him more snug than the baggy shirts he was used to wearing did, and though he felt very exposed because of this, he couldn’t deny that he thought he actually looked good. The colors were louder than he normally would have felt comfortable wearing but complimented his skin well and the short and cuffed sleeves only emphasized the definition in his arms.

He really hadn't wanted to wear, let alone BUY, the shirt when Toru had dragged him shopping last weekend. Any hope of just wearing a plain T and avoiding such an overpriced purchase went out the window the second the other had whispered in his ear how hot he would look in it.

Toru had meant it as a joke. He always did. It had become his life’s mission about two months ago to try and fluster Hajime after both Makki and Mattsun bet he couldn’t when they were all together one friday night. Anything to rile up and tease his best friend, if it would get him flushed or stammering.

Toru had been unsuccessful and still had yet to see Hajime fluster in any way.

Hajime refused to show any signs of being affected.

It just sucked that he  _had_ been affected.

Against his better judgment, Hajime moved his gaze to focus on his best friend. He wasn't sure why Toru kept messing with his hair—it never did _not_ look good. Toru was wearing a plain black T, a black and white floral print bomber and dark jeans. Hajime hated everything about what he was seeing. Despised it for making his stomach tingle in a way that _shouldn’t be allowed._

He hadn’t known when his best friend's words and suggestive touches had began messing with him, just knew that one night Toru was over for the night, and unconsciously had rested his head on Hajime’s chest in his sleep and then Hajime had gone to school the next day with a good 2 hours of sleep—unable to meet Toru’s eyes that morning. 

Those same eyes met his in the mirror, pausing for a moment before the owner smirked at him.

“Glad we both like what we see, but I still think you should have worn the other pants. They’ll show off that _tight_ ass better than thes—YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME.”

“ _Quit it then_ , you already lost the bet last week!” Hajime scolded, moving away to grab his phone (and hide the soft color in his cheeks).

“Ahhh, but I'm curious now!" Toru followed behind and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist, resting his head on the latter’s shoulder. "What will it take for the Great Brute to crumble?” he wondered aloud, the eagerness clear in his voice. 

Hajime ignored the slight acceleration in his heart beat and continued to check his messages, if only to give himself a distraction. It wasn't the first time Toru had held him like this and certainly wouldn’t be the last. Hajime didn't bother elbowing him again just yet. 

“Not calling my ass ‘tight’, for starters.”

Neither had realized nor registered the fact that despite the ice in his tone, Hajime had leaned back into Toru’s touch.

“Mmmmh, would thicc have been better? Maybe I should have called it a _fat_ ass instead.” Toru mused quietly, voice low,sultry and tickling Hajime’s ear. The shock that ran through his body was nearly enough to have him physically jolt, and definitely enough to have his heartbeat fasten. Showing any of that would’ve meant Toru winning though. That was the only reason that Hajime managed to keep his composure remarkably unbothered as he responded to the third years' groupchat.

“Didn’t realize you were that insecure about your ass, flattykawa.”

Toru gasped, immediately letting go of Hajime.  “ _Iwa-chan, how could you?_ ”

Hajime couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest. He turned to face Toru, tucking his phone away, and was for a moment (as always) caught off guard by how beautiful his best friend was.

Not that it was a big deal, but Toru's bone structure was unfair. His face, his nose, his jaw, his chin, his eye shape, his _lips—_ everything about him looked as if it had been sculpted from marble instead of born of flesh and bone. His eyelashes were long, dark, curled up naturally _as if that was fair either,_ and framed two brown eyes. The kind of brown that reminded you of hot chocolate on a cold day, or something equally warm and sweet. Hajime didn't even want to get into his lips, knowing fully well how far down the rabbit hole their rosy color would lead him if he looked at them too long. 

He wasn't even _doing_ _anything_ and Hajime could already feel the familiar tingles dancing around in his stomach, taunting him for feeling such naive things. 

_God, Toru was so beautiful._

Even if he _was_ sulking like a child now. 

A warm smile settled onto Hajime's lips, his heart pining at the sight. 

“Makki is here with the drinks, you ready to go downstairs?”

  
\- 

The party was definitely living up to the hype from the weeks leading up to it. A good portion of their school was well past tipsy, the music was loud enough that it would have been a problem for neighbors if Hajime had any close enough to complain about it, and Hajime could safely say he was actually enjoying the party. 

Or he  _had_ been enjoying it anyway at least. 

He and Toru had been playing (and winning in) beer pong against anyone who dared challenge them. The two were about to take on another set of duelers, smirking at each other because they could practically taste their victory against these second years, when  _she_ came. 

After years of being best friends since childhood, Hajime had grown used to Toru’s player tendencies. At 11, he had already had the “privilege” of having kissed the prettiest girl in their class. At 14 he’d made out with more girlfriends than Hajime could count, and at 16 he had already built a reputation of being the heart throb who was never with a girl for longer than 2 weeks. 

Hajime had grown used to this cycle. Toru would talk about a girl who he “definitely" doesn’t like but "wants to get to know better”, inform Hajime that the two ended up talking or kissing or both, have fun with her for about a week or two before eventually telling him that “something just wasn't right” and that “they were better off as friends”. It baffled Hajime at first how all the girls managed to actually end up on good terms with Toru again once they got over the breakup, but as said: he had grown used to this cycle. 

He used to find the cycle annoying and didn’t know how it kept repeating itself, something fickle inside him wishing it wouldn’t. 

That is, until Toru met Megumi. 

“Guess whoooo,” she sing-songed behind Toru in a sickly sweet voice, covering his eyes as if that even did anything. 

Hajime hated that she had to tiptoe in her _heels_ to even do that. 

Hated that standing next to Toru, he could smell her perfume. Hated that it was a nice scent and she had basically ruined it by association. 

He hated that she was so feminine, and that she did nothing to hide the fact of it. Hated that even now she was wearing only a bralette under a jean jacket and shorts that really shouldn't have been that short. 

Most of all though, he hated the fact that when Toru turned around, smiling, to kiss her, that Megumi had the audacity to  _wink_ pointedly at Hajime, her message bright and clear:

_ He’s mine, you can fuck off now~ _

Megumi had seemed like a normal fling at first, just another girl to string along the long list of girls whose heart was broken by The Heartthrob, Toru Oikawa.  But then she noticed Hajime staring a little too long at Toru, noticed that the two had a bond that was way too close for her liking and it all changed. Toru was used to his flings throwing themselves at him, and when Megumi began playing hardball, Toru reacted. Megumi had since then made it clear she was aware of Hajime’s feelings and had no intention of being broken up with by Toru. 

Toru and Megumi had been talking for _2_ _months_ now and Hajime could confidently say he’d give anything to have the cycle back and hear all of Toru's overly-descriptive sex stories if it meant never seeing Megumi on Toru ever again.

Hajime felt his jaw tighten, the fickle thing inside him urging to pry Toru away from her. Or to pry himself away from the situation. Or to possibly spill his drink on Megumi. The second thought seemed the best option but that _last thought._..

“Was wondering when you’d finally come,” Toru finally said when the two broke apart, eyes raking in the sight in front of him.

“Forgot to buy a present and had to make a quick stop.” she explained with a tiny giggle and lazy smile.

If it had been Hajime who had said that, he would have never heard the end of it, and would have probably gone deaf and mental hearing Toru whine and complain about it for the _rest of his life._

But it wasn’t.

And Hajime, who always had a plan for the other’s gifts weeks in advance, would never forget such a thing. 

“My, my, you bothered to even buy one? You  _do_ care,” Toru rolled his eyes, but there was no malice or hurt in his words. The opposite in fact. Hajime could practically see the fire being lit behind the other's eyes, the same look he got before the start of a game or when they were faced with match-point. 

Toru was used to girls praising the ground he walks. And he wanted Megumi to do the same, was so intrigued by her to begin with because she was a deviant; a game he hasn't been able to beat yet. He had even talked to Hajime about possibly asking her to be his girlfriend a few days ago—

Despite the fact that Toru hadn’t had a girlfriend since _middle school._

He wasn't sure when he had moved but knew he was finally away from the two and Megumi’s goddamn perfume. And knew that as he neared Mattsun, he had only one thing on his mind.

-

After about 9 shots, on top of the drinks he had downed prior with Toru, Hajime could say he was thoroughly drunk. There were a lot of people dancing in his living room and kitchen, a handful grinding on each other and a few making out on his couch and stairs or outside.

He had lost enough conscious logic to actually be among those dancing and when a girl had begun grinding her ass against him, he willingly accepted it.

He was positive she wasn't in his class, or that she was even a student at Aoba Johsai for that matter, but he didn't _care_. Not at this moment anyway.

His thought process kept jumping from moment to moment, the alcohol making it hard to focus on anything for too long.

He downed a couple more shots at some point—let some girls take body shots off him at another, actually enjoying the attention he was getting because of his now fully unbuttoned shirt.

He remembered Toru asking him how much he had drank at some point with concern _(concern?)_ —then Megumi dragging him away to make out at another, a glare heavy in her eyes. 

_Good_ , thought Hajime, _FUCK_ _Megumi_. 

He remembered throwing up into his sink at one point, the taste foul in his mouth before someone was giving him water to drink (or at least he was pretty sure it was water), their arms leading him away—then remembered being in his room finally.  


_Now, actually_.

Even in his drunken haze, he knew it had to be Toru who brought him here—he made sure to lock all the bedrooms and Toru was the only other person who knew where the key was. 

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a water bottle near him on his stand and his mind running wildly. He was distinctly aware that the party was still going on if the music had anything to say about it, and was also vaguely aware that Toru was muttering as he looked through Hajime’s drawers. 

“...let’s ignore the fact that it should be the birthday boy who should be drunk, I guess. Honestly Iwa-chan, I know I'm always telling you to loosen up, but I didn't mean THIS much,” he chastised amusedly as he finally found what he was looking for. A pair of jeans. 

“You have to change Iwa-chan, your jeans are all wet.” He said, holding the article of clothing out.

Here, with Toru standing right in front of him in Hajime’s drunken state, he was reminded again that Toru was the most beautiful person he had ever met. 

He did nothing for a moment other than look at him—something his sober self tried to avoid doing too long (and so openly). Toru had shed his bomber jacket, revealing his cream arms, and the now evident hickey on his neck ( _ugh_ , **_Megumi_** ). His hair was ruffled— _Megumi’s doing too no doubt_. His warm brown eyes were slightly dilated from the alcohol, and were on Hajime curiously. 

Even through his rapid and muddled haze, Hajime knew he had never felt so much for someone as he did for the boy in front of him, or that he ever would probably. 

“Iwa-chan, did you finally notice how charming and attractive I am?” Oikawa teased softly, and quirked an eyebrow. He reached for Hajime, pulling him onto his feet, and steadying the both of them when Hajime staggered as a result. 

“I've always known.” Hajime said quietly, letting his head rest on Toru’s shoulder as he struggled to stand straight. There was heat filling his cheeks as the words were said, his heart beating urgently at the admittance. 

_ How could I have  _ not  _ known?  _

“Known what, Iwa-chan?” The sober of the two asked, clearly having forgotten histease already as he tried steadying his best friend.

“How charming and attractive you are.” He said without skipping a beat, the alcohol in his system giving him the courage to even admit that. 

Toru seemed taken aback by this, trying his best to keep both of them steady while getting Hajime to look up at him. His eyes widened at the look taking hold of the latter's face. His eyes were dilated, and dark, clouded by something Toru wasn't sure he could name. His face was in a similar state, heated and contorted by an emotion that was all but foreign on Hajime's face--one Toru had never seen him wear at least.

He mistook the flush on his cheeks as a result of the alcohol and promptly laughed. 

“You’re cute when you're drunk, Iwa-chan,”  The words went straight to Hajime’s stomach, sending tingles all over his body as that phrase repeated itself into his mind over and over and over again. "I hope you know I'm never gonna let you forget this~"

_this_? 

**_ 'You're cute when you're drunk, Iwa-chan,' _ **

_ forget what? _

**_ 'You're cute when you're drunk, Iwa-chan,' _ **

_ what does 'this' mean? _

**_ 'You're cute...Iwa-chan,' _ **

_ please, I don't want to forget.  _

**_ 'You're cute,' _ **

“Is that why you brought me back up to my bedroom?” Hajime asked bravely, letting his arms wrap around the other’s neck, consequently throwing off his balance and causing him to stagger again. Toru quickly moved to steady the both of them, his hands flying to the other's waist, fingers barely clutching onto the clean pair of jeans.

The words didn't seem to process to Toru at first, their weight not yet heavy against his thoughts as he stared at Hajime in confusion. When they finally did, his eyes widened again, a soft pink filling his cheeks before he was laughing. Hard. 

“ _Wow_ , so you _can_ flirt, Iwa-chan,” he teased again through giggles. “No, I brought you here because you spilled a drink all over yourself, now come on we have to get you out of these pants.”

Hajime knew somewhere in the back crevices of his mind that he would come to regret this when he was sober. Acknowledged even now in his drunken haze that he was treading dangerous territory, and that he _really_ should back away now.

However, all and any logic and inhibitions had left him the moment he had downed his 5th shot. Anything that his sober conscience might have done to stop and scold himself from even _considering_ to continue, was gone, and in its place, a bold, aching and repressed yearning finally making it’s way into the light, _pleading_.

“Alright,” Hajime cupped the back of Toru's neck, leaning dangerously close to the other until their foreheads were touching and Toru could feel Hajime’s breath on his lips. He stiffened but was still too dumbfounded to truly react before Hajime was whispering, “Get me out of these pants then, Toru,” and closing the distance in between them. 

His lips were softer than Hajime thought they would be, if that were even possible. Warm too, and oddly sweet considering how much the two had drunk.

Soft, warm, oddly sweet...and slack against his.

Toru pulled away, his hands still resting on Hajime’s waist so that he wouldn’t fall, bewilderment written all over his flushed face.

_ "What are you—" _

Hajime leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss against his lips— _Toru's_ lips. He felt manic almost, like a man who hadn't had water for years and was parched beyond sanity. Toru pulled away again, the color in his cheeks definitely darker now.

"I-Iwa-chan, you're dru—"

He leaned in again, the ache in his chest begging for relief, begging to keep kissing Toru, to never stop feeling his lips against his. Hajime licked his bottom lip, desperate to taste Toru, to explore every single part of him that was still unknown to him because he'd had the misfortune of falling for someone he couldn't have in every sense of the phrase. Toru pulled away, his free hand now on Hajime's chest, not exactly pushing him away but not inviting him in either. 

_“Iwa-chan_ ,”  there were hints of warning underneath the shocked tone.

Hajime was reminded at this moment of the first time he spiked a ball from Toru successfully. They were 8 and he had stared at his hand for a moment, enjoying the sting andfeeling a strange surge of pride fill him as he saw the flush of color in his palm. 

He had smiled at Toru widely, and Toru had smiled back, jumping on Hajime's back, the two of them both excited that it finally went through . He had immediately wanted more, asking for spike, after spike, after spike, even if Toru was still adjusting, and couldn't keep his sets consistent just yet, Hajime kept asking for set, after, set, after set until his hand was truly stinging and pink.

Just as he had then, he immediately wanted more than Toru could keep up with.

Before Toru could decide to push him away a final time, Hajime tangled both hands in the other’s hair and pulled him closer until their lips met again.

He hadn’t expected Toru to release the soft sound he did.

And definitely hadn’t expected Toru to  _kiss him back._

It was every bit as wonderful as he had always hoped it would be and more. 

The sound of the jeans Toru had been holding dropping was distant and unimportant as Hajime tried to commit every detail of the boy he was clinging onto to memory. His breath was hot against his, as was the hand on his chest. That same hand gripped at his shirt, fingers brushing against his exposed chest. Hajime could smell Toru's cologne, relished in the familiar scent of the softener his family had used as long as the he had known Toru, both muddled lightly with the scent of alcohol. He began walking forward, desperate to pin Toru against _literally anything_ so that he could attack the skin on his neck.

A tiny gasp left Toru’s mouth when his back hit the wall, the sound going straight to Hajime’s dick as his teeth pulled on the other’s bottom lip. The hand on Hajime’s waist tightened at that, subconsciously moving up to find purchase until it reached hot skin. Hajime sighed darkly, grateful that he had never buttoned up his shirt again after the body shots.

He licked Toru’s lip in apology, begging for entrance and wasted no time in fighting for dominance when it was granted. 

Everything about their movements was heavy and rushed, both desperate to cling to this foreign part of each other that they had never been exposed to until now. Hajime trailing his hands down to Toru’s waist—Toru’s nails dragging down Hajime’s backside—his nails sinking into the skin with a whimper when Hajime licked the roof of his mouth—Hajime moving his lips down, down, down to Toru’s neck—

It all felt so urgent. Like there wasn't enough time for either of them. 

Hajime was reminded of the hickey he had seen earlier, and was compelled by something possessive inside him to mark him as well—to prove to Megumi and to anyone else that Toru was _his_. He sucked on the skin, the sound of Toru's low moan flooding his senses, urging him to suck and bite harder until a dark bruise-like color was left, and above all to hear that sound again.

Two things happened when Hajime licked a long, hot, strip from the notch of Toru’s neck, to the tip of his chin.

The first being that Toru’s fingers had latched onto Hajime’s belt loops and pulled hard until their clothed pelvis' met each other, half hard and aching. 

The second being that Hajime had groaned out a low and burning _"Fuck,"_ at the touch, unable to ignore the sharp chill that went down his spine at the contact, while Toru had whimpered, allowing the back of his head to hit the wall. Hajime had bit the edge of Toru's jaw, grinding his hips up against Toru, and then the latter had moaned out, in a breathless and _needy_ voice.

“ _Hajime,_ ”

Everything stopped being heavy and desperate at that moment, both suddenly very aware of the situation they were in. 

Hajime’s drunken haze had cleared up just enough for even he to register the severity of what had just happened. He looked at Toru, taking in the disappearing heat in his eyes, the harsh flush in his face, the bright pink color and wetness of his lips and the bruised state of his neck marked by Hajime.

_ Toru had moaned out his **name**.  _

He look completely disheveled, and _wrecked_ and—

And was refusing to look Hajime in the eye. 

He had kissed his best friend. His best friend had kissed him _back—_ and now couldn't look at anything other than the floor. Hajime kept his eyes trained on Toru, a feeble and probably masochistic voice hoping that if he stared long enough that the other would return his gaze, hoping that if their eyes did meet, that he would see something that mirrored the thoughts and feelings floating in his own chest. 

"I...Oikawa—"  


"I-I dont like—I mean, I'm _not_..." Toru interjected immediately, stammering, and rushed and...and _ashamed._ He was still refusing to meet Hajime's eyes. 

Hajime would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a sharp stab in his chest.

He let go then, and turned away from his best friend, suddenly very tired and not wanting to meet his gaze either. 

“You should get back to the party.” Hajime said quietly—coldly—as he moved to pick up the jeans that had fallen, setting them on his bed. 

“I...should, you’re right...” Toru breathed out awkwardly, still rooted to the spot. Unbeknownst to Hajime, Toru opened and closed his mouth several times, certain each time that he had gathered the correct words before ultimately deciding they still didn't feel right on his tongue. 

“I need you out of my room if I'm gonna change, dumbass.” Hajime murmured finally after what seemed like years of silence. 

There were a lot of things that needed to be said. A lot of words both needed to share and a lot of actions and feelings above all that needed to be addressed. But right now, it was also Toru’s birthday party. Half the school was in Hajime’s house, Megumi was looking for Toru, Makki and Mattsun were searching for Hajime so that they could present Toru with the separate gift the team had individually pitched in to get, and Hajime and Toru were two best friends who had just violated every aspect of friendship that may have existed between them and couldn’t, shouldn’t, probably _wouldn’t_ delve into what that all meant now. Or any time soon. 

Toru eventually left Hajime's room, his footsteps unsure and hesitant.

-

Later when Hajime finally did return to the party (for the sake of appearances), he stayed rather closely to Makki and Kyoutani, the haziness of his mind more clear now and refusing he touch any other drinks for the remainder of the night. He hadn't seen Toru and wasn't sure he wanted to while the party was going on. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. That they'd be able to get past this and return to Hajime pretending his feelings didn't exist and Toru making out with a new girl every two seconds. He could see that happening, could see them actually acting normally again, but he couldn't see _how the hell_ they would be able to get to that point. 

He had almost believed he had calmed down and would be able to get through the rest of the party, when he finally saw Toru. 

Correction: when he had finally seen Megumi on Toru's lap, the two making out and grinding on his couch. 

Toru's touch looked almost violent, desperate and heated like he wanted to prove something. Megumi had taken off her jean jacket at some point before Hajime had finally seen the two, and was sporting hickeys all over her skin. One on her neck, another on her shoulder, one on her collarbone and another one just under her chin. Who and what Toru was trying to prove, Hajime didn't know, and definitely didn't want to now. Or ever. 

He wanted to feel sorry for himself. Really he did—that would have been easier. Instead he felt angry, and at a loss, genuinely wondering why he thought that would ever turn out differently than the way it did. 

**Author's Note:**

> teehee chapter one DONE bitchhh  
> as i said, all my homies HATE megumi >:o  
> i couldn't think of what to name her for the longest, and then remembered this fic i read earlier during quarantine where a character of the same name did my boys dirty—especially Toru, omgg ;(((((((( —and then thought no other name could have been more fitting.  
> wow i cant believe im actually posting this ahh, im excited!  
> ik the ending for this chapter was a little sad buuut!  
> get ready for "nohomo" Toru and "super simp" Hajime soon B)


End file.
